


Like Magic

by PassionThorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionThorn/pseuds/PassionThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and the team are on the trail of a killer but the chase will take Jane and Maura on a journey of personal discovery and outside their comfort zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Jane was having the time of her life, the Sox's were winning by an unbeatable amount and she was right behind home-plate. “Jane.” a female voice cut through the cheering crowd. She turned to find Maura seated beside her, sunlight gleaming off her honey-blonde mane. _Now it's perfect._ Jane thought as Maura said her name again, sounding strangely distance. The world suddenly fell away and her eyes snapped open, the bedroom of her new condo greeting her. A dream. She huffed in frustration as her phone rang. “Rizzoli.” she mumbled, sitting up. “Jane, we got a new case and this one's going to be rough.” Korsak stated, his concern audible over the phone. Jane trapped the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she scrambled to her bathroom, “Vince, what's wrong?” A heavy sigh could be heard on the other end, “Ariel Julienne, twenty-three, on her way home from work, and...she's been decapitated, Jane.” Jane stopped, “Decapitated?! Completely?” Vince mumbled something, “Yeah and they didn't even try to cover it up, just left her here in an alley for anyone to find. Look, Jane, Dr. Isles is already here, getting her initial findings so just meet us at the station.” he offered. Jane was dumbfounded, it had been a long time since a murder this extreme had hit Boston and she hoped it wasn't the start of something. A short while later she fidgeted in the elevator as it climbed the floors, anxious to find the person responsible for the brutal crime. “What have we got?” she asked as she dropped her jacket and coffee on her desk. “According to everything we can find, Ariel Julienne was a model citizen except for the occasional parking ticket.” Korsak answered, moving to the board bearing the woman's picture. “Pretty but obviously she did something that stirred up some serious rage.” Jane commented. Korsak simply nodded and went back to his desk, beginning the unpleasant task of combing through the young woman's life.

Jane dropped her head to the desk with a thud, groaning in frustration. “Three hours and we haven't found a single person that would even want her hurt let alone dead.” she grumbled. Jane forced herself to her feet and headed towards the elevator, “I'm going to check with Maura, maybe she found something.” A short elevator ride later and Jane stepped into the morgue, Maura looking at something under the microscope. “Please tell me you found something.” Jane requested. Maura looked up and smiled, Jane's heart skipping a beat, “Of course I found something, Jane, how it relates to your case however I have no idea.” Maura motioned to a folder laying beside the microscope. Jane looked over the contents and closed it once she realized she could make sense of most of it. “Just give me the main points, Maura.” she asked. The doctor looked up from her work, “A piece of metal lodged in one of the vertebra, it's construction is consistent with forging techniques used around the Middle Ages.” Jane bit her bottom lip, Maura's eyes focusing on it for a brief moment before she tore her eyes away, hoping Jane wouldn't notice the slight blush. “So the murder weapon was a sword?” the detective asked. Maura made a slightly annoyed expression, “I didn't say that.” Jane groaned, “Right, it could be an axe.” Maura nodded in agreement, ignoring the sarcasm, “Indeed it could.” Before the banter could continue, the phone rang and Maura snatched it off the receiver. “Medical Examiner's Office, Dr. Isles speaking.” Maura waited in silence as the individual on the other end of the line relayed their information, “Thank you, Detective, I'll send her up.” she said, hanging up the phone. “Detective Korsak says that they found a witness and they're speaking to a sketch artist right now.” the doctor related to Jane. “Maybe we can catch this bastard before he hurts anyone else. We'll talk later.” she replied as she headed for the door.

Jane, Korsak, and Frankie waited outside the conference room while the sketch artist finished with the witness, a teenage kid that had been so scared when one of the uniformed officers had questioned him that it had nearly taken an act of god to get him to speak to them. The artist finished and headed towards them, extending her sketchpad, “Weirdest sketch I've had to do in a while.” she commented offhandedly. The sketch was of a man with a mustache, a heavy five o'clock shadow, and short dark hair but something seemed off about his eyes. “Is he wearing eyeliner?” Jane asked. “Kid was pretty clear that the area around the guy's eyes was darker than the rest of his face, that's not the strangest part though.” the artist offered. The trio looked up, “He said the guy had a hook for a hand and used a sword.” _One point for me._ Jane thought before she realized what the artist had said, “Okay, so start checking the hospitals for our amputee.” The artist cleared her throat as the trio started to leave, “He was really sure about that too, it's wasn't a prosthetic but an actual hook, like a meat hook.” The three detectives shared a confused look. “Well, he'll be easy to find.” Frankie half joked. Jane glared at him.

The sun was setting and the three detectives were still busy, the sketch having been distributed to every source they could think. Maura had brought them all diner, salads which she had insisted they would enjoy. Frankie had slipped away claiming he needed to call off a date and Korsak had escaped by stating he was going to check the tip hot-line. “Couldn't you have brought a burger?” Jane whined. Maura gave her a reproaching looking, “It's good for you, Jane, you need to take better care of yourself.” Jane was about to argue the point when Korsak came back in a hurry. “We got a nearly solid ID at the bus station.” he stated. A few moments later found the group gathered in the computer lab as Frankie ran facial recognition on the footage from the station. Suddenly a man's face appeared on the screen beside a copy of the sketch. “Looks like the description was spot on, right down to the eyeliner.” Jane stated. Frankie sped up the footage and watched as the man boarded a bus, the computer zooming in on the number on the bumper. “I'll call the station, see if we can talk to the driver. Hopefully he'll remember where he dropped this guy off.” Jane said, heading back to her desk.

Jane hung up the phone and turned to regard her coworkers. “Driver says that the guy asked if the bus would drop him near a town called Storybrooke, in Maine. Driver says he's been driving that route for ten years and has never heard of that town. He dropped the guy off in the middle of nowhere he says.” Korsak sighed heavily, “I'll let the Maine state police know.” Jane stopped him from picking up the phone, “What if I said I knew someone who could arrest this guy and would turn him over to us so we could transport him back here for trial.” The older detective looked at her skeptically, “You just happen to know someone in Maine that can not only make an arrest but will turn this guy over to us?” Jane shot him a cocky grin, “Yeah, in fact, she's the Sheriff of the very town he was trying to get to.” Korsak looked confused at the impossible turn of events, “Who is it?” he asked. “Swan.” Jane replied. Korsak's eyes went wide, “Emma Swan, the bail-bondsman!?” Jane crossed her arms over her chest, “Bail-bondsperson.” she corrected. Frankie looked back and forth between the two, clearly missing something, “Who is Emma Swan?” he asked. “A bail-bonds...person that Jane ran with when she was fresh out of the Academy. Swan always liked to claim she had a superpower for telling when people were lying and honestly it was pretty much true. I always thought she'd have been a good cop but she had a problem with following the rules.” Korsak answered. “We've stayed in touch over the years and a about a year ago she sent me a text saying she was moving to a small town in Maine called Storybrooke. A while after that she told me she had been elected Sheriff. So, I'll take some time off and go up there, help her catch this guy, and then bring him back here for trial.” Jane offered. “I don't like the idea of you going alone.” Korsak stated and Frankie made a sound of agreement. “I'll take Maura with me. You know Emma can handle herself and she's not going to pick a Deputy that can't do the same, the three of us can handle one hook-handed psycho. I'll need Maura to confirm it's the same guy if another body should turn up.” Jane countered, “Besides you two need to find a motive and get the case ready for trial.” Korsak and Frankie shared a look and both shrugged, knowing there was no arguing with her. “Great, we'll be back before you know it.” Jane said heading to the elevator. She pulled out her phone and selected her old friend's number, typing up a quick message.

Emma was enjoying her coco at Granny's diner when her phone chirped. She picked it up and recognized Jane's number, a number she hadn't seen since coming to Storybrooke. She opened the text and immediately spit coco everywhere in surprise. “What's wrong, Emma?” Ruby asked, hurrying over, clearly concerned. “Nothing...nothing, Ruby, at least I hope.” Emma said, cleaning up the mess as she glanced down at her phone again. **I'm coming to visit. -Jane.**


	2. Hunting for Hook

Regina Mills had just finished signing the last of the paperwork that required her attention when Emma barged through the door. “Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked, not looking up. “We have a problem.” Emma answered, unzipping her jacket. Regina sighed heavily, _Since the curse was broken it's been one thing after another._ “A friend of mine is coming here. She's a detective with Boston Homicide and she's bringing the Chief Medical Examiner with her.” the Sheriff explained. Regina's eye twitched, “And you didn't attempt to dissuade her from that course of action?” Emma dropped into the chair in front of the mayoral desk. “You don't think I tried? I thought it was a social visit so I was throwing out every excuse I could think of but it's not. She said she's hunting a murder suspect and he left Boston and was supposedly dropped off just outside of town but the guy she described, it's Hook.” Emma said. A sneer flickered across the former queen's face so fast that the Savior didn't notice, a reaction Regina had whenever she thought of the blonde and the pirate together. “The One-hand Wonder is back in town?” she asked. Emma leaned back, shaking her head, “Haven't seen him but we can't run the risk of Jane spotting him if he is, not to mention her or the M.E. seeing something they shouldn't.” Regina rose and moved around to the front of her desk, sitting on the edge, “That should not be difficult so long as you, Gold, the Fairies, and myself refrain from using our magic and they don't stay past...,” Regina turned slightly to glance at her calender and Emma took that moment to admire the tiny hint of a garter that peeked out from under Regina's skirt to hold her stockings up. She snapped her eyes back up just as the mayor turned back around, “ Monday night, we don't have to worry about Miss Lucas turning into a wolf the size of your mobile deathtrap.” Emma made an annoyed expression, “And assuming that the town doesn't come under attack from mad witches or evil queens...I mean other evil queens...I mean...I'll let Ruby know that there will be strangers in town around the full moon so she can be ready.” Regina nodded, “I'll advise the rest of the town at the meeting tonight. I suggest after you inform Miss Lucas, you use the rest of the day to try and determine if the pirate is actually in Storybrooke again.” The Sheriff nodded and rose, heading for the door. _Idiot._ Regina silently chuckled as she returned to her work, already planning how to break the news to the town.

Ruby smelled Emma coming just before the bell above the door rang. “Sheriff, the usual?” the waitress asked. Emma took a seat at the counter, “No thanks, I'm here officially, you and Granny need to lock yourselves down during the full moon next week.” Ruby tilted her head to one side, a confused expression on her face, “Because?” “I have friends coming in from Boston and I don't know how long they'll be here.” Emma stated. Ruby practically leapt across the counter, “Friends from Boston? We are so going drinking, I want to hear everything about Emma Swan before she was the Savior.” Emma was shaking her head vigorously, “No way, they're here for work and besides, I've told you everything already.” Emma found herself a little unnerved by the smile on Ruby's face, “Right, no one tells the juiciest stories about themselves, you have to ask their friends for that. Come on, Em, you can bring Regina along.” Emma was about to protest when something Ruby said made her stop, “Why would I want to bring Regina along?” Ruby pursed her lips and quickly snatched up the coffee pot, making her rounds to the diner's patrons, “Sorry, Emma, really busy right now. We'll talk when you're friends get here.” she said from across the diner. _This isn't over, Red, not by a long shot._ Emma thought as she left the diner, trying to hid as much of her face as she could in her scarf to protect against the cold. She climbed into her Bug and turned the key, the car rattling to life after a few attempts to start it. _Now to try and track down Hook._ She thought as she drove towards the docks, Ruby's comment making her silently wonder if her attraction to the mayor was not as well concealed as she had hoped.

The dock of Storybrooke were virtually deserted, which wasn't surprising given the time of year. A quick search confirmed what Emma had already known, Hook's ship wasn't in port and the old harbor master hadn't seen him or his crew. Emma climbed back into her car, thankful she had thought to leave it running. She grabbed her phone and dialed her apartment, a perky female voice answered after a moment. “Emma, is everything okay? You don't normally call in the middle of the day.” the woman asked. “Everything's fine...well sort of. Look, Snow, have you seen Hook?” Emma asked. “No, I don't think so. Why?” Snow asked. Emma dropped her head against the steering wheel, “I have friends coming in from Boston and they're hunting for Hook so I got to make sure he isn't here when they arrive.” Snow makes an excited noise, “You have friends coming in?” Emma growls, “Why does everyone focus on that? Look, Regina's going to let everyone know tonight so just let me know if you see Hook. I got to call the Station.” Emma hangs up and quickly dials the station, the car shuttering violently as it tries to keep running. “Sheriff's office.” a man's voice answers. “David, it's Emma. I need you to keep an eye out for Hook, if you see him, lock him down.” Emma stated. Her deputy grunted on the other end of the line, “Okay, particular reason?” he asked. “Friends from Boston are coming in, looking for him in relation to a murder. I don't think he's in town but just in case, we need to keep them away from him if he is.” she explained. “You got it. Careful out there radio says snows due in tomorrow morning.” he remarked. “Right, thanks.” Emma hung up and dropped her phone in the passenger seat. She groaned and rested her head against he steering wheel, it was going to be long week. After a moment, she raised her head and started back towards town.

Jane checked her watch for the tenth time in the last hour and groaned loudly in frustration. “Come on, Maura, it's not that hard to pack for a few days out of state.” she whined. The blonde's head appeared from within the closet, “Actually it can be, Jane, given I have not visited this particular part of Maine and a few hours of travel can result in noticeably changes in temperature.” Jane sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the bed, the vast majority of it covered in clothes. Maura emerged from the closet nearly an hour later, pulling a small suitcase behind her. “Really, an hour for that little thing? It took like ten minutes to stuff some clothes in my bag.” Maura gave her friend a wiry look, “I just like to be prepared Jane, weather forecast for most of Maine say it's going to be very cold and that there is a high chance of snowfall.” Jane just shakes her head as the pair heads towards the door. “Wait, I have to make sure Bass has enough cactus for the week.” Maura says as Jane grabs her jacket. “Come on, Maura, he's a turtle. He can't eat that much beside Ma can just get him a salad if he runs out.” Jane comments, anxious to get on the road. Maura glares at her, “He's a tortoise and has very specific dietary restrictions. You know that, Jane.” Jane groans, hand over her face. _Only for Maura would I put up with this. I'm whipped and we aren't even together._ Maura finished double-checking the food for Bass and the pair headed outside to the car, Jane had borrowed it from the department, not willing to risk a driving that far with a murder suspect in her car. “Let's get this trip started.” Jane commented as she punched in the GPS coordinates.


	3. Welcome to Storybrooke

Jane turned off her GPS after it had lead them in a circle for the third time. “It's official, Emma lives in the Twilight Zone.” she said. “What about that road, Jane?” Maura asked, pointing at a side road that was mostly obscured by the forest that surrounded them. Jane shook her head, blinking rapidly, _I know that wasn't there before, right?_ “Yeah, that's got to be it. Must have been driving too long without a break or something.” Jane replied. “I would have gladly taken over if you didn't have control issues.” Maura stated. “Control issues? You have no right to complain with the way you drive.” Jane said, turning on the whippers as snow had started falling. “I drive like a safe and responsible adult, Jane.” Maura countered. “You drive five miles under the speed limit.” Jane responded. “It's a limit for a reason, Jane, and it is determined under nearly perfect conditions which these are not and neither of us knows these roads.” the doctor said. “One, I'm a good driver, so no worries. Two, no one with a badge is going to pull you over for doing five over the limit and three, we're here.” Jane said as they passed a sign reading, Welcome to Storybrooke. A few minutes later and they were rolling down what Jane could only assume was the main road, buildings lining it on both sides. “Okay, Emma said she'd meet us at a place called Granny's Diner so keep your eyes open.” Jane stated. Maura was about to make a remark about that before she spotted someone walking a Dalmatian along the sidewalk. “Why don't we just ask him, Jane?” Maura asked. Jane turned to ask who Maura was referring to but the blonde already had the window rolled down and was waving to the man. “Excuse me, we're lost. Could you point us to Granny's Diner?” Maura asked. The man, a tall and lanky fellow with glasses, came closer. His dog jumped up towards the window, tongue wagging wildly, before he got it under control. “No, Pongo, leave the ladies alone. Sorry, I'm Dr. Hopper, the town psychiatrist.” he said. Maura smiled warmly, “Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.”Hopper pulled his coat a little tighter, “Pleasure to meet you, Doctor. I'm taking up too much of your time, sorry. Granny's is right down the road, it'll be on the left, can't miss it.” “Thanks.” Jane said, leaning across the center console. “No problem, welcome to Storybrooke.” he replied before heading back to the sidewalk. “See sometimes it's better to ask for help.” Maura said. Jane just rolled her eyes as they drove on.

  
Hopper had been right about the Diner being impossible to miss, the pair quickly headed inside as the snow seemed to be falling harder. An older woman bumped into Jane as she headed for the door. “Watch where you're going!” the old woman snapped as she hurried on. “Somethings are universal, old people are still angry for no reason.” Jane remarked as she grabbed the handle. The ringing of the tiny bell above the door announced their presence but the building was largely empty except for a single short, burly man with a thick beard passed out at the counter. “Think it's this empty cause of the storm?” Jane asked. “It ain't cause of the food, if that's what you're wondering.” a female voice said from the kitchen. A second later, a woman emerged from the other room, wearing a waitress uniform, a red bandanna holding back a mane of dark brown hair. _How dd she hear me?_ Jane wondered as the waitress rounded the counter. “I'm Ruby, you must be Emma's friends.” Maura extended her hand, “ Dr. Maura Isles, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli.” Ruby smiled warmly as they shook hands, “Always nice to meet friends of Emma, she's going to be a while with the storm preparations and everything so why don't I get you something to eat.” She guided them over to a booth and disappeared, returning later with two mugs and menus. “What do you recommend?” Jane asked. Ruby planted a hand on her hip, “Well, if Granny was working, I say anything but since it's just me today, I'd say something simple like a grilled cheese.” Maura made a face that only Jane noticed, “I'll just take a burger and fries, medium rare,with some coffee. She'll take whatever kind of salad you got and water.” Maura was about to protest but realized that arguing with Jane was pointless and she had correctly assumed she wanted a salad. “My kind of girl.” Ruby remarked as she scribbled down the order, returning shortly with their drinks. She disappeared into the kitchen as quickly as she had appeared. “So once Emma gets here, she'll take us to get room for the night and we'll start first thing in the morning.” Jane stated. “Whatever you say, Jane. I'm here to help, after all.” Maura said. “I appreciate it, I couldn't have handled a four hour car ride with Tommy or Korsak.” Jane said. The two passed the time with idle chat until Ruby brought their food. The pair ate in comfortable silence, broken only by the occasional slight moan that Jane made with a bit of burger. The door suddenly swung open, bringing with it a gust of cold air. “Close the door, sister!” the man at the counter drunkenly shouted. Jane turned to see Emma pulling off gloves and undoing a scarf. “Nice to see you're getting an early start, Leroy.” she remarked. Jane headed for her, Emma smiling once she noticed her. “Been a long time, Jane.” she said, hugging the taller woman. “Yeah, it has. Still got that old leather jacket.” Jane stated when they came apart. “And the Bug.” Emma replied proudly. Jane just shook her head, then suddenly remembered her other friend. “This is Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for Massachusetts.” she said, motioning her over. “Sheriff.” Maura said. “Emma, please, any friend of Jane. I'm going to grab some coco so go ahead and finish eating and we'll head to the B &B once you're done.” she replied.

  
“Can I get my usual, Ruby?” Emma asked as the two returned to their meal. Ruby sat down a cup of coco, “You didn't tell me your friends were together.” Emma pursed her lips in confusion, “Of course they are, doesn't make sense to drive two cars all the here from Boston.” Ruby rolled her eyes, “No, I mean, Together.” she said, touching two fingertips together for emphasis. Emma's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she realized what Ruby implied. “Don't be ridiculous. I've known Jane for years. Yeah, we haven't talked as much since I moved here but I'd have noticed something when we ran together.” Ruby smiled, the look both amused and predatory at the same time. “They work together, the doc was willing to ride all the way up here with her, she gorgeous and a doctor, and Jane ordered for her without her arguing.” the brunette said, counting off the reasons on her fingers. “Wait, she ordered for her?” Emma asked, sipping her coco. The waitress nodded, “Like it was an everyday thing.” The blonde looked back towards the booth, trying to get a read on the pair but failing. _Did I miss something when we hung out together? Were the guys she dated just a cover? No, don't think about that, remember what's important here. I have to make sure they don't find out that magic is real, the town's populated by fairy tale characters and that the guy they're looking for is a pirate and my ex. Get them checked into the B &B then talk to Regina, she'll know what to do._ Jane and Maura finished their meal and paid the bill while Emma finished her coco. “Ready when you are.” Jane said. Emma stared for just a split second, again trying to pick up some kind of indicator as to whether Ruby was right or not. “Right, Granny owns the B&B and the Diner and she and Ruby live there so Ruby can help you out if you need anything before tomorrow morning. We'll meet here in the morning, I'll introduce you to my deputy and we'll start looking for this murderer.” Emma stated. “Deputy? As in one?” Jane asked. “Small town, don't really need more then two people.” Emma shrugged. “The annual crime level must be dramatically low compared to the national average.” Maura remarked, looping her scarf around her neck. “Not sure, don't really know the averages.” Emma replied. “Well, it's not just the national average you have to take into account. You also have to look at regional average and then adjust for any outlying information.” Maura said before Jane touched her arm. “Maur, you can dazzle Emma with the Google-mouth tomorrow, right now I'd like to get some sleep.” “Just follow me, then.” Emma headed for the door, nearly getting hit with it as it swung open. A dark-haired woman in a tan coat with blood red lips stepped inside, invading Emma's personal space. “Miss Swan, I've been looking for you.” Regina stated and then noticed the other two women, “You must be Emma's friends. I'm Regina Mills, the Mayor.” she said, smile not quite reaching her eyes.


	4. Meeting the Mayor and Settling In

_Does everyone know about us coming here?_ Jane wondered as she studied the immaculately dressed woman. “Jane Rizzoli,” she said, pointing at Maura, “Dr. Maura Isles.” Maura pursed her lips for a second in concentration, “A pleasure, Miss Mills. If you don't mind, is that an Andrew Marc?” she asked, pointing at Regina's coat. The smile actually reached her eyes this time, “Yes, it is. You have a good eye, doctor.” _Please don't get Maura talking about fashion._ Jane silently pleaded. Regina smoothed out the coat slightly, “It's a little dated but I confess, I like the look.” Jane pinched the bridge of her nose, Emma rolling her eyes. “Are those the new La Canadienne?” Regina asked, indicating Maura's boots. “Last year, actually, I've just never had a chance to wear them.” the doctor replied. Emma cleared her throat, “Regina, I was just about to take them to the B &B so they could rest. It's a long drive from Boston.” A flicker of annoyance crossed the mayor's face for a second, “Of course, Miss Swan, perhaps we can talk more tomorrow?” “Jane and Emma will be starting their investigation after breakfast so we could continue afterwards. Unless you need me tomorrow for anything, Jane?” Maura asked. Jane shook her head, “No, I've got your number if I do. You two can drink wine and talk shoes all day or whatever.” Regina nodded, “Then we'll pick this up tomorrow. We'll talk later, Miss Swan. Welcome to Storybrooke.” The foursome headed out into the cold and the mayor strolled swiftly to her car. “Right, just follow me.” Emma says.

  
A few minutes later and the trio stand in the rather cozy lobby of the Bed and Breakfast. “These your friends, Emma?” the old woman behind the desk ask. “Yeah, Granny, this is Jane and Maura. Guys, this is Granny, runs the B&B and the Diner.” Emma remarks. “My granddaughter helps out, you'll meet her later.” Granny says. “Ruby, right? Already did, nice girl.” Jane replies. Granny snorts, “Pain in my backside is more like it.” Jane smiles slightly at the statement. “You got their rooms ready?” Emma asked. “Bit of a problem with that, Sheriff.” Granny replied. Jane could feel a headache coming on. “Pipe burst and flooded the rooms on the first floor and heat's out in the most of the other rooms. It'll be fixed tomorrow but only got one room tonight.” Granny stated. “That's fine, Jane and I share a bed often, it won't be a problem.” Maura interjected. Granny mumbled something as she turned to grab the key, Emma's eyes went wide in surprise, _Share a bed?! They are together and Jane never told me._ “Or I can sleep on the floor or something.” Jane offered as she grabbed her bag. Emma shook herself out of her stunned state, “Right, the Diner tomorrow morning.” she said, hurrying outside as quickly as possible.

  
Jane sat on the bed, pulling off her boots while Maura headed into the bathroom to change. “Something isn't right about this town.” Jane remarked. “I think it's rather quaint.” Maura remarked from the other room. “Which part? The waitress that I'm pretty sure I'd be arresting if I was still back in Vice, the fact it's not on any GPS, or the mayor that looks like she has more money then you?” Jane asked, she started going through her bag. Maura emerged from the bathroom clad in a set of flannel pajamas, “Many small towns do not appear on GPS, Jane, and just because a woman embraces her sexuality does not mean that she's a prostitute. Perhaps Regina comes from a wealthy family like I do, this part of the country is home to a large number of them.” Jane grunted in defeat as she often did when Maura brought logic to an argument. A bit later and she climbs into bed beside Maura, her own sleepwear nothing more then a t-shirt and sweats. “Goodnight, Jane.” Maura says as the light goes out. “Night, Maur.” Jane replies as the bed dips with her weight.

It's still dark when Maura wakes up, the moonlight casting enough light for her to make out her friend's profile. It's rare she sees Jane like this, completely at peace without the stresses of her job or life written clearly across her face. She shivers slightly, Jane always preferring the cold, and snuggles closer to her friend. She knows that she'll never be allowed to get as close as she wants but if Jane ask about it in the morning she'll blame the cold, not a lie and thus no hives to give her away. Jane rolls onto her side suddenly, their noses so close they only most touch. “Maur.” she mumbles and Maura almost worries she's awake. Her brow creases then, the expression concerned as her dreams take a less pleasant turn. “Shh, it's okay. I'm right here.” Maura whispers back, daring to brush aside a bit of black hair that has fallen across the detective's face. Jane's expression softens again, Maura's words seeming to have the desired effect. Maura lies there for a while, making sure her friend's dream doesn't take the darker tone again before she drifts off to sleep again. The moon disappears behind the clouds just as sleep completely takes her, cloaking the room in darkness. A patch of shadow, darker then the gloom that surrounds it, drifts away from the wall. It hovers beside the bed before assuming a faintly human shape, a tendril of shadow that could be a hand extends out above the two sleeping women. Jane sits up suddenly, heart hammering in her chest, sweeping the room. She was certain she felt like someone was watching her but the room is empty, the only sounds her own blood pounding in her ears and Maura's gentle breathing. _Relax, it was just a dream. Everything's fine._ Her eyes travel around the room again before she lays down again, unconsciously rubbing the palm of her hands as she tries to find sleep again.

Morning comes too early by Jane's estimate, sunlight unerringly finding her eyes. She pulls the pillow over her head and groans loudly. “Morning.” Maura says beside her, stretching her arms above her head. Jane doesn't have to move her pillow to know that Maura is practically glowing, gorgeous even when she wakes up in the morning. _I, meanwhile, look like a I have rat's nest for hair._ She thinks as she mumbles a reply. The bed shifts as Maura gets up, “Come on, Jane, Emma will be waiting for us at the Diner.” Jane groans again and yanks the pillow away, squinting against the light. “Take the shower first, I'm going to need a minute.” Jane says. “Alright, I won't be long.” Maura says as she disappears into the other room. _Okay, since this is the only place to stay in town and we're the only guest, he's either not in town or he's hiding somewhere else. I need to ask if there are any cabins he could be hiding at out in the woods, we can start there._ Jane thought before finally getting to her feet and heading to her bag. The door opens a bit later and Maura emerges, clad only in a towel. Jane nearly gets caught raking her eyes over the smooth, exposed flesh. “Something wrong, Jane?” she ask. “Nope, everything's fine. Why are you wearing just a towel?” Jane replies, busying herself by digging into her bag. “I was in such a hurry that I forgot my clothes out here and I know you have nudity issues.” Maura answers. “I do not have nudity issues. It's just we wear clothes for a reason.” Jane counters, _Part of the reason being that I'd never get any work done around you if we didn't._ Maura just shrugs as Jane heads into the bathroom, underwear in hand, pulling her clothes off as she goes and turning the shower on. “I need to tell you something, Jane.” Maura shouts from the other side of the door. “What?” Jane ask, stepping into the shower. Needles of ice stab into her flesh and she screams loudly in shock, “There's no hot water, the pipes burst, remember?” Maura inquires. Jane stands under the spray, shivering wildly, “Seriously, Maura?” she complains. _Well, I was planning on a cold shower anyways._ Maura is just about to pull her pants on when someone knocks at the door. She cracks it open, sticking her head outside to find Ruby standing there, “Everything okay, Doc? I heard a scream.” she states. Maura smiles, “Yes, Ruby, everything's fine. Jane just found out about the cold water.” The waitress nods, “Right, got an ice bath myself a little bit ago. Well, I'm headed to work, just wanted to make sure everything was okay.” “Thank you, Ruby, we'll be over there soon. Could you have some coffee ready, black with four sugars, Jane isn't the same without her coffee in the morning?” Maura ask. “Sure, so many people in town like that we practically keep the stuff on tap.” Ruby jokes as she walks off. Jane emerges from the bathroom just as Maura closes the door, the brunette shivering fiercely. “Did you use all the hot water?” Jane asked, teeth chattering. “No, I enjoy a cold shower in the morning. Research shows it has many beneficial qualities such as increasing blood flow, helping with skin clarity, and lowering high blood pressure.” Maura replies as she pulls her pants on. “No Google-mouth right now, need coffee.” Jane says, the shivering slightly lessened. Maura pulls her sweater over her head and towards her friend, arms open. “What are you doing?” Jane ask, covering herself as best she can. “Sharing body heat is one of the fastest ways to warm up.” Maura replies. Jane holds up her hand, not trusting herself if Maura hugs her in her current state of undress, “So does putting on warm clothes.”

Regina and Henry enter the Diner, the boy quickly racing over to where Emma is seated. “Morning, Mom.” he says, practically jumping onto the stool at the counter. “Morning, kid, Regina.” she replies, sipping her coco. “Good Morning, Miss Swan.” Regina says, sitting beside her son. “Did your friends make it here?” Henry ask. Emma huffs loudly, “Why is everyone focused on them?” Ruby appears suddenly, caring another coco and a coffee, “Because they're the most interesting thing to visit town that hasn't wanted to destroy us since...well, you.” A group of kids call Henry's name from the corner booth, “Go sit with your friends, Henry.” Regina says before he can ask the question. “Thanks, Mom.” Henry says grabbing his coco. “I'm glad he has friends.” Emma says and Regina nods in agreement. “Speaking of which, I found out I was right about your friends.” Ruby says as she sets Emma's breakfast down. “Right about what, Miss Lucas?” Regina ask. Ruby smiles wickedly, waiting to see the reaction of the Queen and Savior. “They slept together last night, I think they showered together this morning, and I was right, the Doc is smoking hot. Plus she's got nice taste in underwear.” Ruby answered. Emma chocked on her coco and Regina's eyes went wide in surprise. “That is not appropriate, Miss Lucas.” Regina said. “Oh come on, Regina, I need something to gossip about and new people in town is the best place to start.” Ruby counters. “Regardless, a person's sexual orientation is not a topic for public discussion.” Regina scolded. “Red, order's up.” Granny yelled from the kitchen. Ruby rolled her eyes and walked off. “That seemed to surprise you as well, Miss Swan.” Regina remarked. “Yeah, Granny only had one room available so I knew they were sharing a room. I've known Jane for years but she never told me and I can't figure out why.” Emma replies, voice still rough for clearing her throat. “Some people are not that...open about that part of their lives.” Regina said. _You would know, you've been fighting your feeling for Emma since she saved you from the mob after the Curse was broken._ “I mean it doesn't change things but I thought when I lived in Boston, that we could talk about anything. I just can't believe that Jane!!” Emma exclaimed as the pair suddenly entered the Diner. “Hey, we ready to get started?” Jane asked, hanging up her coat. “Yep.” Emma said as she spun back to her food. “Smooth, Swan.” Regina mocked, sipping her coffee.


	5. Misunderstandings and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to update, I hit a major case of writer's block. I apologize if this chapter isn't as strong as my previous ones, I'm mostly trying to advance the story and clear the block so hopefully I'll be back to normal soon.

Jane plopped down on the stool beside Emma, “Ruby, please tell me you have,” she started as the brunette sat a steaming mug in front of her, “coffee.” Jane finished. “Black with four sugars. Your girl asked me to have it ready for you.” Ruby said. Jane was dumbfounded for a second, her sleep-addled mind not immediately thinking of Maura. “Thanks.” she mumbles as she sips her drink. Maura takes a seat beside the mayor, “Good morning.” she said as she sat down. “I was thinking I could show you around the town today while we talked, Doctor.” Regina stated. “Maura, please, and that sounds fine but won't you be needed today?” Maura asked. “Hey, Mom.” Henry interrupted, walking up. The group turned as one towards the sound. “Maura, Jane, this is my son, Henry. Henry, these are Miss Swan's friends from Boston.” Regina said, indicating the pair. “Nice to meet you. Mom, can I spend the day with the guys since school's canceled?” Henry asked, his eyes flickering to Emma for a split-second. Regina's first instinct was to say no but she and come a long way since Emma had come into her life and broken the Curse. “Of course but be back by seven.” she answered. “And don't spoil my appetite cause it's lasagna tonight.” he finished. While Regina spoke with her son, Emma waved David over from his breakfast with Mary Margaret. “Jane, this is David, my deputy.” Emma stated. David smiled warmly, hand extended, “Welcome to Storybrooke, wish it was under better terms.” Jane returned the handshake, “Same here.” She looked the deputy up and down, noting the jeans and flannel, “Not big on the uniforms out here.” Jane remarked. “Only two of us and everyone knows that so don't really need them.” Emma answered. “If we're about ready, I'm going to finish breakfast.” David said, heading back to his table. “We should start at any cabins or such out in the woods first.” Jane said, downing the last of her coffee. “Take a long time to search them all. Ruby can we get...” Emma remarked as the brunette sat a container of three steaming cups down in front of her. “You a mind-reader, Ruby?” Jane asked. The waitress planted a hand on her hip, “Nope, I'm just that good. Careful out there, snows starting to come down.” The pair chuckled at that and paid their bills, David following suit. “I'll see you later tonight, Maur.” Jane said, laying her hand on the doctor's shoulder. Maura's hand came to rest atop it for a brief moment, “Be careful, Jane.” Regina noticed the gesture, silently wishing that she and Emma had a similar relationship. “So, shall I show you around now, Doctor?” Regina asked shortly after the trio had left. “If you're ready.” Maura answered.

Maura and Regina walked along Main Street, the snow falling gently around them. “You never answered if the town would be alright without you today?” Maura commented. “There was a time I would have said no but recently, I've learned that the town can survive a day or two without me.” Regina answered, omitting the fact that Emma was important to that revelation. “How old is Storybrooke?” Maura asked. “Older then you would think.” Regina lied easily. “You don't seem too concerned about the possibility that a murderer is hiding in town.” Maura remarked, glancing in the window of a flower shop. _Game of Thorns, interesting name._ “I'm confident in Emma's abilities and I imagine that any woman that became a detective in a major city's homicide division can handle herself well enough.” Regina remarked. “Yes, Jane is amazing at her job.” Maura said, the snow falling harder. “We should probably get indoors. Would you like to see my home, Doctor?” Regina asked, sliding her hands into the pockets of her jacket. “That would be lovely.” Maura answered. A few minutes later, the pair strode through the door of 108 Mifflin Street. Regina hung up her coat and motioned for Maura to hand over her own. “It's lovely.” Maura stated, looking around the foyer. “Thank you. We can sit in the study.” Regina said. The pair entered the study, a small fire still burning, as Maura sat on the plush couch. “Care for a glass of cider? I promise it's the best you've ever had.” Regina asked, moving to the cabinet. “I've never tried it before.” Maura admitted. “Then you are in for a treat.” Regina said, handing her a glass before sitting on the other side of the couch. Maura sipped the liquid, “It's very good.” _I should talk to her about Emma. She doesn't know anyone in town and she's already in a relationship with Jane so it's best my chance to talk about it without someone judging me._ Regina thought, sipping her cider. “May I ask you a personal question, Maura?” she asked. “Go ahead.” the doctor answered. “How...how did you and Jane meet?” the former queen asked, uncharacteristically nervous. Maura smiled at the memory, “I had just began working for the Boston Police as a medical examiner when we met. She was in the lobby of the headquarters, at the time Jane was a member of the Drug Division, they had her posing as a prostitute. She was still dressed as one and was trying to get coffee from the shop in the lobby but had no money with her. I attempted to offer her some as well as a few recommendations regarding health concern for women...in that line of work. Jane naturally took a great deal of offense.” Regina chuckled slightly, not expecting the meeting to have been so unusual. “So how did you know she was...special?” Regina asked.

* * *

Jane and Emma slipped through the woods towards the cabin, the fourth they had searched that day, David approaching from the back. The trio had wasted nearly the entire day moving from cabin to cabin in the deep woods that surrounded the town. Emma pressed herself flat against the wall beside the door as Jane stopped in front of it. The Italian nodded and Emma returned the nod, Jane raised her foot and kicked the door open. Emma dashed inside and Jane followed close behind, covering the left side of the room as the blonde took the right. A quick sweep of the building yielded yet another dead-end as the pair holstered their weapons. “How many more did you say there were?” Jane asked. “Maybe three or four, we'll never get to all of them tonight.” Emma answered as David appeared in the doorway. “No one came out the back.” he stated. Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, “Okay, head home. We'll pick it up again tomorrow.” “Can't. I got duty tonight, remember?” he asked. Emma cursed under her breath, “Sorry, David, I completely forgot.” He shrugged, “Not your fault, you needed me.” The trio headed towards their cars, Emma and Jane climbing into her Bug. “You need a new car.” Jane remarked, her tall frame practically doubled over by the confined interior. “Why does everyone have a problem with my baby?” Emma asked as the Bug shuttered to life. The pair rode in silence before Jane was forced to voice the thought that had been nagging her the entire day. “So you and Regina...” she trailed off. Emma turned towards her, confused, “Me and Regina, what?” Jane chewed her bottom lip for a second, unsure how to proceed, “I'm fine with it, it's not really my business, but how long have you been sleeping together?” The car jerked suddenly as Emma's head snapped around before she regained control of herself and the vehicle. “What!?” she exclaimed. “Look, I said it's no big deal and if you don't want to talk about it, we won't. I just never would have guessed you were into women.” Jane answered. “I...I am not sleeping with Regina. Why would you even think that?” Emma stammered, hoping her blush wasn't noticeable. Jane countered the reasons off on her fingers, “The whole 'Miss Swan' thing, the fact she doesn't seem to understand personal space, and, as Tommy would say, the eye-sex. Plus Henry glanced at you when he was talking to her like you were the parent that he could win over easiest.” Emma gulped, having forgotten just how amazingly observant Jane was, “I don't know what you're talking about.” she countered. Jane scoffed, “I grew up in an Italian family with two brothers, Emma, I know that look.” The blonde groaned, “Regina's just really proper and Henry knows I have a lot of pull with his mom as the Sheriff.” Jane looked skeptical. “Since we're on the topic, how long have you and Maura been together?” Emma asked. “We're not together.” Jane replied, far too quickly. “Right, you guys just 'share a bed often'” Emma said, quoting Maura. “Stop the car.” Jane snarled. _Here we go._ Emma thought as she pulled over to the side of the road.

* * *

Maura rolled the question over in her mind as she sipped her cider, trying to determine if Regina could somehow sense her true feelings for Jane. _Don't be ridiculous. If Jane, who knows me so well, can't see it then a stranger most certainly couldn't._ The blonde thought, sitting the glass on the coaster. “Jane is the most important person in the world to me but not in the way I think you mean, we're just very good friends.” Maura said. Regina's eyes narrowed for a moment, “Are you allergic to apples, Maura? You seem to be having a reaction.” the brunette gestured along her own cleavage. Maura glanced down and gathered her collar tight around her neck. “May I use your restroom?” she asked quickly. “Down the hall on the left.” Regina answered, Maura already in motion before she finished. Regina's shoulder's slumped once she was alone. _Wonderful, now I've offended the only person I could possibly talk to about my feelings for Emma. Times like this make me miss the Enchanted Forest, everything was so...black and white there._ She swirled the last of her cider around the glass, lost in thought. Maura, meanwhile, stared into the mirror in the bathroom. _It's fine, she doesn't know I can't lie without breaking out in hives. Just go back out there, maybe she's trying to help, maybe she sees something everyone else can't._ Maura adjusted her hair and put on her most confident face, wishing she had a tenth of Jane's confidence and headed back to the study. “Sorry, that was unrelated to the cider. Why do think there is something between me and Jane?” the blonde asked, retaking her seat. “Ruby said that you slept together last night and Miss Swan seemed confirmed it at breakfast this morning.” Regina answered. Maura worried her bottom lip, “Can I trust you with a secret, Regina?” Regina almost laughed at the statement, the situation nearly a mirror of her own experience, “Whatever you tell me, Maura, you need not worry about it being repeated.” Maura took a deep breath, preparing to make perhaps the biggest admission of her life when her phone rang. She pulled it from her purse, Jane's face filled the screen, “Excuse me. Jane,” Maura apologized, her expression instantly becoming concerned as the detective spoke, “calm down. I'm at 108 Mifflin Lane with Regina, it's past the bed and breakfast.” Maura said. “I'll stay right here, just drive safely.” Maura hung up and turned back to the brunette. “Is everything alright?” Regina asked. “Jane...saw something, that is...that she needs me to help with. I'm sorry, I have to go.” Maura stammered, gathering her things. “Of course, we'll continue our talk later.” the brunette said as they both walked towards the front door.

* * *

 

Jane exhaled sharply, trying to calm down, it wasn't the first time had misinterpreted her friendship with Maura despite her wish otherwise. “Look, Maura and I aren't sleeping together.” Jane finally said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Then why did she say you guys share a bed a lot?” Emma asked. The Italian was silently rubbing her palms, causing Emma to suddenly remember the old story she had seen online. “Hoyt, my god, I never thought of that. Jane, I'm so sorry.” she said. “It's fine, I started it with the whole you and Regina thing. So you're not sleeping together?” Jane replied. “No.” Emma said, blushing again. “You wish you were, don't you?” Jane asked, noticing the blush. Emma looked out the window, trying to find a way out of the conversation that didn't involve an argument. _Just admit it. Jane already said she doesn't care and it would be nice to have someone to talk to about it._ “What I'm about to say, you can't repeat to anyone. You can't let anyone in town get even a whiff of it, okay?” Emma asked, turning back to face her. Jane just nodded in understanding. Emma took a deep breath, “Yeah, I wish I was with Regina. She's been hurt so many times and I just want to make sure she gets a happy ending to her story and I think together we could do that.” Jane sat silent for a bit, “You're not the only one in that situation.” Emma's mouth dropped open slightly, never expecting such a statement from Jane. “Why have you never told her?” Emma asked. “Same reason I bet you never told Regina, fear of rejection and losing a friend.” Jane answered. Emma started laughing, “Look at us. Two cops that can handle murderers and bail-jumpers but can't admit our real feelings about the people we love.” Jane started chuckling at her statement as Emma pulled back onto the road. “I got an idea. Ruby wants to go drinking tonight, she thinks you have some hilarious stories about me, so why don't we invite Maura and Regina along. Kind of like a double date.” Emma offered. “It really count as a double date if two of the people don't know it's a date and what about Ruby? ” Jane asked. “Ruby will have a guy inside of ten minutes and maybe with both of us there, plus a little liquid courage in us, we can finally tell them the truth.” Emma countered. “Alright, we'll give it a shot.” Jane says as they stop in front of the Diner.

  
Jane fishes the keys out of her pocket and heads towards the car, freezing suddenly when she see him. He stands in the alleyway across the street, long black coat and wild white hair and a smile that has her drawing her sidearm before she even realizes it, keys falling into the snow. Emma yanks her arm down, looking in the direction of the alley. “What the hell?” she ask. She looks again and he's gone, like he never existed. She holsters her gun, her hands shake from something other than the cold. Jane's heart hammers in her chest, breath filling the air with puffs of white, “I saw something...someone but they can't be real.” she replied, rubbing the palm of her hand, the scars a physical reminder to go with the nightmares. “Do I need to take that, Jane?” Emma ask, nodding towards her pistol. Jane rubs her hands together, “No, I'm...I'm good, just tired.” Emma gives her a skeptical look but after a moment heads back to her car, glancing back again before she gets inside. Jane grabs her phone and dials Maura, her friend answering almost immediately. “Maura where are you right now?” she ask. “No, Maura, I...I saw Hoyt. I know it was him. He's alive, Maura. Now where are you?” Jane demands. “I'm coming to you, just stay where you are.” the detective ordered.

 


	6. Ghosts of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last chapter in this story for a while. Don't worry I'm going to finish it. I'm just taking a break to write out some other ideas I've had in my head and to prevent burning out on this one.

Regina closes the door behind Maura, agreeing to continue their conversation tomorrow. _The next time we talk, I'm telling her. If I don't talk to someone about my feelings for Emma, I'll probably go insane._ She thought, a noise in the kitchen drawing her attention. “Hello, Regina.” a male voice says as she enters the kitchen. Her response gets caught in her throat as she recognizes the voice's owner. “Daddy?” she finally rasps out, disbelief the only thing stopping her tears. Her father is exactly as she remembers him, the day she cut out his heart to cast the curse. “It's alright, my darling girl, it's me.” he says, stepping closer. The former queen retreats a step, “You're not real. My father is dead, I...I killed him.” The man takes another step forward, extending his hand, “It's alright, Regina, I forgive you.” Tears sting as they start to fall and despite knowing it's impossible, the former queen extends her hand towards his own. “That's right, Regina, it's alright.” her father says. Fingers curls around her hand and it's then she knows he's real, not a ghost or illusion. “H...how?” her voice is raw from the tears. “It doesn't matter, everything is okay now.” he says. Regina's just about to move to hug him when the knife appears from behind his back. He stabs towards her and Regina barely avoids it, the blade gashing open her arm. Rage as black and terrible as any she ever knew as the Evil Queen wells up in her and she lashes out with a blast of force that sends him flying and rocks the house. “How dare you!” she snarls, practically screams. The man that is not her father climbs to his feet, skin covered in cracks like broken china, “I suppose it was foolish to think I could succeed so easily. Regardless, come the full moon, your time will be done.” he says, shouldering open the door and disappearing into the night as Regina produces a fireball. She shakes with rage and grief as the two emotions fight for dominance, the flame in her hand guttering out as she stands in her now empty kitchen. It takes a moment for her to remember the gash in her arm, her hand closed around it and a faint glow spilled from between her fingers. _I don't know who did this but I'm going to make them beg for the Evil Queen when I find them._ The phone rings and she snatches it up, “What?!”she snarls.

“Woah, haven't heard the voice since I went back in time.” Emma remarks on the other end of the line. “What do you want, Swan?” Regina demands. “Okay, sorry, didn't mean to push your buttons. I'm not accusing you but I have to ask, have you fireballed anyone recently?” Emma asked, Regina could practically hear the flinch in her word. “No, not yet.” the former queen gripped the phone so tight she nearly crushed it. “Then we got a problem, someone murdered the groundskeeper out here at the cemetery and looks like they used magic to do it.” Emma explained. “Impossible. I'll be right there.” Regina replied, hanging up as purple smoke rose around her. The smoke cleared to find her standing virtually nose to nose with the Savior. “Weren't kidding were you.” Emma remarked, stepping back. _How is she able to look that good this late at night and...the hell?_ Emma wondered, suddenly noticing the cut on Regina's sleeve and the dried blood. “Regina, what happened? Are you alright?” she asked, reaching for the brunette's arm. Regina looked down and cursed inwardly at having forgotten to magic the damage away. “I'm fine.” she replied curtly as the blonde gentle grabbed her wrist. Emma looked hurt by the tone of her voice and released her, turning away. _She's actually concerned and I snap at her like she did it._ Regina silently commented. _Don't be sorry. You have every right to be angry. She'll only get in the way of you getting your vengeance._ The part of her the was still the Evil Queen argued back. Regina shoved those thought back into the dark corner of her mind. “The body's over here.” Emma muttered as she walked off. Regina's anger was still too fresh and raw to allow her to apologize. The pair made the short walk and found themselves outside of Regina's crypt. The thing that was curled into a ball on the ground was only barely recognizable as a person, Regina covered her nose as the smell assaulted her. “I figure whoever did this killed him because he was between them and your crypt.” Emma said. Regina rolled her eyes, “Brilliant deduction, Sheriff, it's not like there is anything else of value here.” The mayor stomped off towards the heavy crypt doors. “I want to bring Jane and Maura in on this.” Emma said behind her. “What!?” Regina practically screamed.

Regina was fighting to keep from verbally assaulting Emma as the blonde explained her train of thought. “Look, usually anything that threatens the town just poofs in the middle of Main Street and starts throwing magic around. Whoever did this, they've got some kind of plan and we don't know what that is.” Emma said. “Which translates into bringing our two visitors into town business how?” Regina asked, glaring at the Savior. “Maybe we can find something out by having someone look at the body and Whale is more at home bringing the dead back to life then he is finding evidence on them. We have one of Boston's top detectives and maybe the best medical examiner in the country, I saw we use them.” Emma continued. Regina squeezed the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on, “What happens when they start asking questions we can't answer? Questions involving magic.” Emma shrugged, “I'll come up with something and, hey, nothing says that they'll find anything magic related on the body. Worse case scenario, we tell them the truth and once the threat is gone, you can erase their memories.” Regina groaned in frustration, her anger not completely dissipated, “Fine but anything comes from this, you deal with it. I'm going to see if I can determine what they wanted.” The former queen turned on a heel and headed into the crypt, a wave of her hand causing the doors to slam shut behind her.

* * *

Maura had been trying to calm her friend down since she had been picked up at Regina's home. She had been largely unsuccessful as Jane practically dragged her into their room and started shoving clothes into their bags. “We nee to get out of here. Call the rest of the team, maybe get the state police involved.” Jane said, balling up a blouse and cramming it into Maura's suitcase. “Jane, we can talk about this.” Maura said, the Italian seemingly ignoring her. Finally Maura forcefully seized her hands, causing the brunette to lock eyes with her. “Jane, sit down. Please.” Maura nearly begged. Jane sat on the edge of the bed, the blonde kneeling in front of her. “Jane, Hoyt is dead. I read the autopsy report myself, you stabbed him in the chest multiple times, more then one hit a major artery or his heart. Add to that the cancer that he was diagnosed with and there is no doctor in the world that could have saved him. The only thing left of him in this world are these scars and a decaying corpse” Maura explained, running her thumbs over Jane's scars. “You sure?” Jane asked, voice barely above a whisper. “No hives.” Maura answered, pulling her collar a bit lower as proof. Jane slumped forward, forehead resting against the blonde's. “Then what did I see?” Jane asked, sounding exhausted. “We're in a foreign place with no one around that we normally trust beside each other and you are tracking a killer that beheaded a woman. It's perfectly natural to be uneasy and maybe a resident of Storybrooke does resemble Hoyt, it's not impossible.” Maura answered. Jane suddenly realized how intimately close she and Maura were and how good it felt. “Should have known you would have a logical answer to everything.” she smiled slightly. Before Maura could respond, Jane's phone buzzed. She groaned and fished it out of her pocket, frowning as she read the message. “What's wrong?” Maura asked. “Emma wants us to meet her at the hospital, they have a body there. They want you to look at it.” Jane answered.

* * *

The man that was not Henry Mills knelt in the darkness of the cave, his cracked skin long healed. “Did you succeed?” his master asked. “Of course, I got just close enough to draw blood.” he answered, holding up the knife, blade gleaming wetly in the candlelight. A hand snapped out and seized it from him. “Excellent, you have done well.” his master said, examining the crimson liquid. A cauldron boiled nearby, plums of black smoke wafted up from it. “So what happens now?” Hoyt hissed as he stepped forward into the candlelight. “I have two components of the spell, the moon will be a third. Which means I require only one more.” the master answered, collecting blood from the dagger. “Guess it's my turn, now.” Hoyt said. “Yes, I need fear that can shatter a will of iron. Bring me the detective's fear.” the figure held up a scalpel, it's blade glowing pale red for a moment. The smile on Hoyt's face was disturbing even to his master. “Do not indulge yourself, yet. You may have the detective once I have what I want. Until then, acquire her fear and return here.” Hoyt visibly quaked with anger but nodded once, “Whatever you say.” The serial killer turned and left, leaving the pair alone. “What about me? What is my part now?” the false Henry Mills asked. The collected blood was dropped into the boiling cauldron. The figure turned towards him, eyes hard, “It sickens me that I had to create you in order to get close to her. You were barely worth the effort of killing that peasant guarding the graveyard and breaking into the crypt.” the figure snapped it's fingers and the copy of Henry Mills exploded into a cloud of dust. “Soon, Regina, soon.” the figure said to the empty air.


	7. Fear and Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again, faithful followers. The large number of request to return to this have prompted me to pick it back up early.

Jane was certain of two things, the first being that far too many dead people were connected with Storybrooke and that she was going to punch the doctor that Emma had introduced as Dr. Whale. Since the moment they had arrived at the hospital, he had been projecting an aura of creepiness that she couldn't ignore and she hated the way he looked at Maura. _He touches her and he might lose that hand._ Jane silently commented as they descended the stairs of the hospital. “We only have the basics, much to my regret, still you should be able to conduct at least a standard autopsy, Doctor.” Whale said. “I'm certain that I will be fine.” Maura replied. Emma shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket, “So I found him in the graveyard while I was doing my nightly rounds.” Emma states as they step into the basement room that serves as a morgue. The smell hits them hard, the unmistakable odor of burned flesh, the group quickly smearing menthol under their noses to fight the smell. “I'll be right back.” Maura said snatching up a set of scrubs. “I'll be more then happy to assist Dr. Isles.” Whale said. “She'll be find alone.” Jane replied curtly. Whale offered a smile that made Jane's skin crawl and she returned it with a scowl. Dr. Whale mumbled something and headed back upstairs. “Wow, haven't seen him turn tail that fast since my D...Deputy got after him about Mary Margaret.” Emma remarked, hoping Jane had missed her near slip. Jane chuckled as Maura returned clad in a set of black scrubs. “How long will it take?” Emma asked. Maura looked up but it was Jane that answered, “As long as it takes, Maura will call you once she has something.” Emma looked to Maura for confirmation, the blonde nodding in agreement, “Yes, I will let both of you know if I find anything.” Jane turned, clearly intending to argue the point. “Jane, you and Emma have been searching all day long and have more work to do tomorrow, please get some sleep.” Maura stated, clearly concerned. Jane huffed in annoyance, “I'm fine, I'll stay and keep you company.” _And keep that creepy doctor away._ She silently added. The doctor gave her that concerned look that always meant Jane was going to give in to her request, “Jane, I'll be fine and you are already showing signs of stress induced exhaustion.” Jane sighed, knowing it was pointless to fight with her friend, held up her hands in defeat. Jane and Emma headed back up stairs as the doctor began her work. Emma chuckled as they entered the lobby, “What?” Jane asked. “You're wrapped around her finger, aren't you?” Emma jokingly asked. Jane gave her a mock glare and punch in the arm.

* * *

Regina's anger had cooled somewhat since the thing that had not been her father had attacked her but it flared back in full as she closed the doors of her family crypt. Her father's coffin, which dominated the main room, had clearly been disturbed. The lid was slightly askew, something that Regina would never allow. Despite the things she had done that had earned her the title of the Evil Queen, the death of her father was the only thing she would ever admit truly regretting. Her hand shook uncontrollably as she reached towards the lid. Tears stung her eyes as she closed it the rest of the way, unwilling even in her rage to look inside. She turned to head deeper into her vault when she noticed something on the ground. She crouched down and plucked it up, finding it to be a dark brown shard. “Clay?” she wondered aloud. _He looked like my father, his skin cracked when I hit him, and now I find pieces of clay. Why does that sound familiar?_ She thought as she shoved the fragment into a pocket and headed towards her books, her anger finally reaching the cold, calculating point that had made the Evil Queen so dangerous. A short time later and she was running her finger along the well used spines of her collection of tomes. She plucked one off the shelf and sat it on the table, flipping through the pages, all the while scanning the page for a single word. _Here we go._ She thought as the word finally jumped out at her. “Effigy. An imitation of life, most commonly crafted from workable yet solid materials such as rock or clay. Effigy range in complexity from basic human shapes for mundane task to near perfect copies of living souls so long as a piece of the individual is used in the creation. Effigy can be destroyed but are more resilient then mortal beings.” she read, recalling how the copy of her father had shaken off her attack. She slammed the book shut and stood, already planning her next move. “What was that he said about the moon?” she pondered. She shifted through a collection of papers, finally finding the text she had been searching for. Her fingers danced across the yellowed paper as she sought out the information that would match the date she was looking for. Her eyes came to finally rest on it, the moon represented by a blood red dot. _The full moon is going to be a blood moon, I missed that but now I know what to look for._ _There's another witch in Storybrooke._ She thought as she returned the book and paper to their proper places.

* * *

Maura raised her head from the microscope, scribbling notes on the paper beside her. _Lung tissue is pink so no smoke inhalation but curling into the Pugilist position only occurs when a living body is exposed to intense heat or flame. The two can't be independent of each other._ Maura thought as she massaged the back of her neck. She rose and made her way back to the body, the chest cavity laid open on the table. She pulled on another pair of gloves and slowly extracted the heart, turning the organ over in her hands. Portions of the vital organ were blackened as she studied it closer. _Almost as if it was exposed to the fire directly but that can't be._ Maura placed the heart of the scale as she reached for her phone, noting the time. Jane and Emma had been gone for some time and the desire to discuss her findings with her friend conflicted with the desire to let her sleep. _I'll let her sleep for another hour then I'll call._ Maura finally decided. The sound of the door opening drew her attention and a male nurse stepped inside, his face covered by a surgical mask, carrying a covered tray. Maura realized that it had been several hours since she had last ate, assuming the Jane had arranged for someone to bring her food as she knew the doctor tended to get overly focused on her work at times. “Thank you, just sit it on the table.” she said, returning to her work. She heard the tray being sat down and a second sound that she assumed was the cover being removed. “A pleasure to see you again, Doctor Isles.” the man said. A dozen alarms went off in her mind as she turned, the voice one that she would never forget, “Hoyt?!” she rasped, her mind grappling with the impossible. Hoyt's smile was as sickly as she remembered, the scalpel dancing in his fingers, “Now, let's call Jane and have a real reunion.” he said, moving to lock the door. Maura heart hammered in her chest as every muscle locked in fear.

* * *

Jane nearly walked into Ruby as she climbed the stairs to her room, her mind occupied by thoughts of where to continue their search the following day. “Hey Jane, you ready to party?” Ruby asked, clearly excited. Jane licked her lips, having forgotten that she and Emma had planned to join the brunette for drinks, “Sorry, Ruby, me and Emma have something we have to deal with.” Ruby gave her a confused look for a second before realization dawned on her, “Everything okay? What happened?” “Ruby, I can't say anything. It's Emma's town, her call when to say something but it's not good.” Ruby nodded in understanding, not as shaken as Jane would have expected after such news. “I'll be here if you need anything.” the brunette said, rubbing her arm. “Thanks but I just want some sleep.” Jane replied and headed into her room. Jane made a slight grunt as she collapsed into bed. The exhaustion that Maura had mentioned had hit her during the drive back to the B&B and was now overtaking her in full force. Jane's dreams were peaceful for the first time in a long time, the ghost of Hoyt never showing his hideous face as she slept. She was at Granny's, Maura seated across from her, thumb drawing gentle circles on her knuckles as they talked. “So how long before we tell your family?” Maura asks. “Eventually.” Jane offers offhandedly. The blonde gives her that chastising look that tells her she messed up, “Are you ashamed of me?” she asks. Jane grabs her hand like she'll die it she let's go, “Don't ever think that, Maura! It's just that Ma is...Ma and the people at work, you know what they'll say.” Maura smiles and her worries seem to melt, “Your mother loves you, Jane, she will be fine as long as you are happy. In regards to our colleagues, I believe they will say you have 'serious game'.” Jane laughs at her friend's choice of words, realizing that she is right since most of the precinct thinks they are together anyways. “Jane, something is wrong. Wake up.” Maura says, clearly concerned. Jane's eyes snap open before she can ask what she means, the death march coming from her phone signaling a call from the doctor. “Hey Maura, what's up?” Jane asks, rubbing her eyes as the sun has just started leaking around the curtains. “Morning, Jane. Maura and I are having a little reunion and thought you might want to be part of it.” Hoyt answers. Jane's stomach clenches in fear as she jumps to her feet, “If you hurt her...” He interrupts, unafraid, “You'll kill me? Been there, done that. You better hurry, Jane, you know what happens when I get bored.” Jane curses as the line goes dead, grabbing her pistol and keys as she rushes outside, the fear and adrenaline making sure she doesn't even notice the cold.


	8. Cursed

Jane barrels through the hospital, ignoring shouts and curses as she shoulders people aside. The panic has eased a bit, her training taking over. She grabs the first nurse she can find and tells her to clear the place out and call Emma, flashing her badge to add weight to her words. She shoved the doors to the morgue open, sweeping her pistol across the room as she looked for Hoyt or her friend. A pair of legs stick out from behind a table, her training the only thing that keeps Jane from rushing to her friend's side. Her hands shake wildly as she tries to find a pulse, the thumping strong and steady beneath her fingers. _Thank God._ Maura's breathing is slow and even, almost as if she had simply fallen asleep. Her muscles suddenly lock as she feels cold steel pressed against her cheek, “Careful, Jane, you don't want to hurt someone with that gun.” Hoyt whispered in her ear. Jane eased her pistol to the ground, well aware that it was that playing along with the revived murderer was the best chance she had of getting Maura and herself out alive. Hoyt took a deep breath, Jane's skin crawling as she realized he was taking in her scent just like he had before she had stabbed him in the prison infirmary. A sudden pain flared in her cheek as the blade nicked her, warm blood running down her face. “See you soon, Jane.” Hoyt said and the blade disappeared. Jane scrambled for her gun and spun just in time to see the door to the stairwell swing close. A need to make sure Maura is okay fights with her dedication to making sure that Hoyt doesn't get away, rooting he to the spot. The door swings open again, Emma barging into the room with her own pistol drawn. “Emma, get help. It's Maura.” Jane shouts, pushing the question of how Emma missed Hoyt to the back of her mind. The blonde disappears back into the stairwell and a few moments later, the sound of more footsteps echo from beyond the door.

Jane paced in the hallway, Emma having to practically drag her from the room while the doctors did their work. A nurse had bandaged her cut but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. The blonde returned with two cups of coffee, offering one of the cups to her distressed friend. “It'll be okay. Whale's a creep but he knows his stuff.” Emma said. The mention of the doctor suddenly reminded Jane of the earlier incident. “How did he get past you?” Jane asked. “No one got past me.” the blonde responded. “Bullshit, he couldn't have been halfway up the stairs before you came through that door and there was no where else for him to go.” Jane snarled, tossing the coffee down. “Jane, calm down.” Emma said. “No! God know what he did to Maura and you're hiding something, not to mention that a man I stabbed in the heart is walking around your town. You tell me what's going on right now!” Jane demanded. The sound of sharp heels on the laminated floor drew their attention away from each other. “Are you two done acting like children?” Regina asked, arms crossed. “What are you doing here?” Jane snapped. The brunette favored her with a withering glare, “A woman I consider a friend is afflicted by an unknown aliment and the most important person in the world to her is having a shouting match with my sheriff in the middle of the hospital. That's why I'm here, to check on her and make sure the two of you idiots don't do something stupid.” Regina replied. Jane snarled something under her breath and stormed towards the exit. “Thanks, Regina.” Emma said, grateful that the mayor had showed up when she did. “Don't thank me yet, Emma. Jane is going to keep demanding answers and, sooner or later, those questions will lead her to the town secret.” Regina replied as the nearby door opened. Whale looked around, clearly searching for the detective. “Well?” Regina prompted. “I can't discuss patient...” he trailed off as Regina glared a him, “Physically she's fine but nothing seems to wake her up. I've only seen something like it once before, on the day the Curse broke.” Whale finished. Regina and Emma shared a surprised look, clearly not expecting that answer. “What does that mean?” Jane asked, the trio suddenly realizing that the detective had overheard the whole conversation. “Jane...” Emma's mind scrambled to find an explanation. “What does he mean by curse?” the Italian demanded. The blonde's lips moved but nothing came out as she looked to the mayor, her eyes pleading for help. Regina sighed in annoyance, “By curse he means magic, it's real and Maura has been effected by a sleeping curse, similar to the one that effected Snow White.” Jane expression went from confusion to anger again, “You're making jokes at a time...” Regina threw her hands up and vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, appearing behind the confused detective and tapped her on the shoulder. Jane spun and then stumbled backwards, arm moving towards her pistol before Emma grabbed her wrist. “Easy, easy. Let's sit down and we'll explain...everything.” Emma said, glancing at Regina as she guided the brunette to a seat.

A short time later, Emma had finished her rather abridged retelling of everything that had happened since the day Henry had appeared at her apartment. “So you're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming,” Emma nodding as she spoke, “and you're the Evil Queen.” “I'm not evil anymore, why does not one seem to understand that?” Regina commented. “Maura been cursed by a witch and the only way to wake her up is to kill the witch.” Jane said, ignoring her statement. “That or find her True Love and, appearances to the contrary, that is no small feat.” Regina said. Jane looked lost, her stare a million miles away, “I...I need a minute.” she finally said. The other two women shared a glance before Emma laid her hand gently on her friend's shoulder, “We'll be in the lobby.” The pair turned and headed down the hallway, the door at the end opening to reveal David and Mary Margaret. “What are they doing here?” Regina asked. The blonde shrugged, “They must of heard about everything that had happened here just like you did.” “We heard what happened, everyone okay?” David asked. “Someone cursed Maura, with a sleeping curse.” Mary Margaret turned slightly pale at the statement, “What did you tell Jane?” “The truth, it took a bit of work but she believes us. Now I'm off to find a witch and kill her.” Regina said. “Regina, you don't have to go alone. Remember, we're stronger together.” The brunette turned, locking eyes with he blonde, and memories of causing an eclipse came back to her. “I suppose you can help. Now let me concentrate.” Emma smiled slightly as Regina fished the broken piece of clay out of her pocket and closed her fist around it, her eyes flaring purple for a brief moment. Emma reached out and gently laid her hand atop the mayor's own, her own eyes turning white. Finally Regina found what she was looking for and spell faded, her gaze drawn to Emma's hand. Emma followed her gaze and yanked the hand away, "Sorry, thought you might need a boost." Before Regina could reply, Emma walked away and pulled her phone from her pocket.

Jane squeezed Maura's hand, the machines beeping in the background. “I'll be back, Maura, I promise.” She headed out into the lobby where Regina, Emma, David, and Mary Margaret stood in a circle, clearly discussing their next move. “I tracked the source to a cave deep in the woods. The person behind this is subtle, I'd have missed it if I didn't have a piece of their effigy to track them with.” Regina stated. “So we go there and stop them before they do whatever they're trying to do.” Emma remarked. “I'm coming along.” Jane stated. The group turned to look at her, Regina the first to comment. “You don't know the first thing about magic. You'll be more hindrance then help.” Jane closed the distance, locking eyes with the Mayor, “Maura's in here because this...witch put a curse on her. I don't care if you're the Queen, the Mayor, or God, I'm coming with you.” Regina's expression started to turn hard as Emma gently pulled the detective aside. “Jane, you just learned that magic is real. I've known for a while now and I still can't wrap my head around some of this. Maybe you should stay here with Maura and the others.” the blonde offered. “Maura's the most important person in the world to me. If that was Henry or Regina, would that stop you?” Jane practically snarled. Emma was about to argue with her when she realized that nothing would stop the Italian, “Jane's coming with us.” she told the group. “Fine but let's get moving. The blood moon will be up soon.” Regina sighed, knowing she couldn't argue with the Savior. The group headed outside, Emma turning when she realized that David and Mary Margaret were following them. “You guys stay here, I want someone here that everyone will listen to.” she said. Mary Margaret started to argue but David laid his hand on her arm, “Snow, she's right. If people start to panic, someone here needs to keep a cool head and you're not in any condition for a fight.” The brunette's hand came to rest on her pregnancy swollen stomach, “Okay but be careful.” David moved to his truck and reached into the bed, pulling a bundle from it. “If you're going to be storming a witch's lair, you might want this.” he said, uncovering a sword and tossing to her. Emma caught it, a surprised look on her face, “What about you?” David smiled and pulled another from the truck bed, “Picked that one up from Gold's shop, figured it was time you had one of your own. Can't keep borrowing your old man's all the time.” Emma smiled slightly, “Thanks.” Regina rolled her eyes, “Are we done with the family bonding? We have a witch to slay, remember?” “Who's car are we taking?” Jane asked. “Don't be ridiculous, Jane, we'll travel by magic.” Regina commented. “Isn't that risky?” Emma asked. “Whoever is behind this is strong enough to have detected my searching for them so they know we are coming. Might as well make an entrance.” the mayor countered. Emma held up her hands in defeat. Regina smirked, “Close your eyes, Detective, this can be disorienting the first time.” Jane barely had time to register the statement before thick plums of purple smoke rose around the trio.

The snow crunched lightly under foot as the trio made their way towards the cave. “You sure this is the place?” Jane asked. “Why does everyone doubt me about these things? I'm the strongest magical presence in town beside Emma and Gold.” Regina asked. “I'm still getting over the whole 'magic is real' thing and that Maura's been cursed so sorry if I'm edgy.” Jane remarked. They neared the edge of the hills that housed the cavern Regina's spell had shown them, the moon huge and red above them. Emma's hand tightened around her sword as her eyes swept the area. A hand suddenly burst out of the ground, quickly followed by dozens of others. “Great, zombies now?” Jane asked, drawing her sidearm. The bodies that pulled free of the earth were a dull brown color and lacked any distinctive features. “No, more effigies. They're simpler, little more then walking statues.” Regina said as fire filled her hands. “Yeah, well, still a lot of them.” Emma remarked. “Then we had best get to work.” Regina stated with a flick of her wrist. The nearest effigy exploded into a hail of clay chips, the others continued forward undeterred. Emma clenched the sword in both hands and swung as an effigy drew close. The blade bit deep, nearly cleaving the creature in half but became lodged in it's clay-like flesh. She planted her boot against it and kicked off, pulling the blade free and sending the effigy stumbling backwards into it's fellows. Flakes of clay splashed against her side as Jane fired into the chest of another, the creature twitching with each impact but continuing onward. “They're not stopping.” Jane said, backing up. “Aim for the head.” Regina remarked as she let fly another fireball. “You know how hard that is?” Jane shouted. Emma found the tactic worked better for her as the blade was able to sever heads from the artificially created monsters. “I think we're making progress.” Emma ducking under a clawed hand. “Yes, we've gone from fifty to forty.” Regina replied. Jane, meanwhile, had resorted to shooting the effigies in the pelvis, an easier target that didn't completely stop them but slowed them down significantly. “We could really use some help here.” Jane said, reloading her pistol. Emma wrestled with a creature that had seized her blade, finally managing to force it away and follow up with a stab to the chest. “Backup should be here soon.” she said, quickly followed by a whispered, “I hope.” Regina turned her way then, sending a group flying as she found magical force more effective then fire, “Who would possibly want to help us?” A loud howl echoed through the woods, sounding incredibly close.

A black mass exploded from the forest behind them, leaping over Jane and crashing into a group of the effigies. The wolf, nearly the size of a car, raised it's head, an effigy trapped in it's massive jaw. The creature exploded in a cloud of dust as it bit down, shaking it's head to clear the air. “The hell?!” Jane exclaimed, turning on it, pistol coming up. Emma grabbed her arm, “No!” She turned towards the wolf, “Ruby, where are the others?” The werewolf raised it's snout towards the trees before it turned and pounced upon another effigy. The sound of running feet could be heard behind them. A figure sprint from the treeline, sword in hand. The sword swept down cleaving an effigy in half before hooking up to sever the arm of another. It snapped back, finishing the creature by piercing it's head. “Sorry we took so long, Sheriff.” Mulan said, pulling her blade free. “Better late then never, Mulan.” Emma remarked, silently wishing her sword skills were on par with the other woman. Jane returned to firing at the monsters, thankful for a few extra sets of hands, unaware of the creature that approached her from behind. She noticed it just as an arm looped around it's neck, the effigy twitching as a blade jammed into it's back repeatedly. The effigy dropped and the man shot Jane a wiry grin, saluting with the tip of a dagger. “Thanks...” Jane trailed off, realizing she didn't know the man. “Will, just remember this when we're buying a round later.” he remarked as sent a dagger flying into the chest of another effigy. “Scarlet! Does that mean you asked...” Regina demanded, an arrow flying past her head, answering her question before she could ask it. The man was already reloading his crossbow as he joined the others, “Regina.” he said. “Robin.” she curtly replied, loosing another blast that sent dozens of effigies flying. Will made his way to Robin's side, “I think she's still ticked about what went down between you two.” Robin bashed an effigy in the head with butt of his crossbow, “Not now, Will.” he snarled. The horde had thinned enough for the group to make their way to the mouth of the cave. “We're going to put a stop to this.” Emma said, indicating herself, Regina, and Jane. “We will buy you as much time as we can.” Mulan said. Ruby barked an agreement. The trio hurried into the darkness. More effigies began rising from the ground, “Don't suppose anyone brought an extra sword?” Robin asked. The group gave him a collective look of disbelief, “Never mind.” he grumbled, firing another arrow.

Regina conjured a tiny ball of light into her hand to guide them as they headed deeper into the cave. “So Ruby's a werewolf and that one guy was Robin Hood?” Jane asked, reloading her pistol. _Last clip._ She silently noted. “Yep.” “So what's his problem with Regina?” the brunette asked. Emma worried her bottom lip for a second before answering. “They were a thing once but then he got her sister pregnant.” Emma answered. Regina spun suddenly, nearly face to face with the Sheriff, “Can we discuss my relationship history some other time? Like when we're not literally in the lair of the witch that's trying to destroy the town?” The apology was clearly written across Emma's face, she herself having played a part in the pair's separation. A light shone from up ahead and the trio found the tunnel opening into a large cavern, dozens of candles flickering around the room. The effigy of Hoyt turned as they entered, eyes fixed on the detective. “Hello again, Jane.” he hissed. The woman beside him turned at the comment, stopping the group in their tracks. “Good evening, Regina dear.” the woman said. “You know her?” Jane asked, weapon still trained on Hoyt. “Yes, it's my mother.” Regina snarled as fire filled her hand again.


End file.
